First time for everything
by arrowslinger
Summary: Sirius decides to take control and Remus lets him. Marauders era PWP


Sirius had had enough. Enough of thinking constantly, endlessly about the sexiness of Remus Lupin's bottom, and what it did to his own nether regions. Enough of lying awake at night, hand tight round said nether regions, picturing what he would like to do to said bottom. So he was going to do something about it. Something he would enjoy very, very much.

"Hey, James? Tell Remus I need him, will you? I'll be in the dorm. Cheers." Sirius called as he walked past.

"What do you…? Bye then." And James went back to gazing at Lily from the other side of the dorm.

Sirius went upstairs and waited, anticipating what was to come. It wasn't long before Remus entered, looking apprehensive, "You wanted me?"

"Ohhh yes," Sirius said, looking him up and down admiringly.

He approached him, staring at his lips. Remus stepped back, "What are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

Sirius didn't answer, but followed him, until Remus had backed into the wall beside the door. He pushed him against it, pressing their hips hard together. Then Sirius grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"Oh…" Remus gazed up at him.

"Do you promise to obey me?"

"Yes…" Remus sighed under his breath, his eyes drifting down to Sirius' lips, and quickly away again.

Sirius pressed his hips harder against Remus, letting him feel the solid length of him, already hard.

Remus gulped and unconsciously pushed his own quickly hardening cock against Sirius'.

Sirius stepped back and Remus moaned at the loss. He stared hard at him. "Undress me," he commanded.

Startled, Remus looked up from Sirius' lips and saw the order in his eyes. He bit his lip and stepped towards him, reaching for his top button with trembling fingers.

As he unbuttoned the shirt, his eyes followed his progress, admiring the planes of his chest, until he had finished. He stilled, his eyes held by the trail of hairs leading down into Sirius' trousers.

He reached out and trailed a nail along them. Sirius took a sharp intake of breath and bucked, trying to push his crotch into Remus' hand as he reached his belt. His light touch was unbearable.

Remus slowly undid the button and peeled down the zip, listening to Sirius' hiss as his erection was released from being pressed against his zip.

Kneeling, he pushed the trousers down and off after taking off his shoes and socks.

Then he stared into Sirius' eyes as he reached up and pulled off his boxers. Sirius held his gaze as he lifted up his feet to allow him to remove them, and then he was naked in front of him. Timidly, Remus slid his gaze down Sirius' chest and stared at the erect cock at eye level.

From the glistening drop of liquid on the end, down to the base with a mass of curly of black hair as promised by the trail on his stomach, it was beautiful. And very, very arousing. He suddenly became aware of his own rock hard cock, confined in his trousers. It throbbed, begging to be touched. He couldn't help it, he reached down and pressed his palm against it, hissing at the contact.

Sirius, who had been watching Remus' jaw drop at the sight of his erect penis with dark eyes, picturing thrusting it deep into the begging mouth just in front of it, suddenly noticed this and spoke, his voice hard.

"Not yet. Stand up."

Remus ignored this command and gasped at the friction as he twisted his palm against his trousers. Sirius bent down and grabbed his wrists for the second time that afternoon, pulling him up angrily, and stopping his rubbing.

"I thought you swore to obey me? You will be punished for this."

Remus gulped and stared at his lips, begging him silently to touch him.

Sirius told him to stay still, and walked around him, admiring the tent in his trousers and the tight shirt pulled across his broad shoulders. He came behind him and pressed his cock against his bum. Remus pressed back eagerly.  
Sirius reached round, undoing his shirt and kissed the naked flesh of his shoulders as it was revealed. Remus shrugged off the shirt and Sirius ran his fingers over his bare chest, kissing his back open mouthed. He was still thrusting hard against him.  
Sirius reached down and began unbuttoning Remus' trousers, looking down over his shoulder whilst kisisng his way up his neck and sucking his earlobe.  
Remus was gasping, half delirious with pleasure as Sirius' teeth sank gently into his ear and his nimble fingers stroked his penis softly through his boxers. Then he pulled his trousers off, the boxers along with them, and his hand closed around Remus' cock, free from impediments.  
He tugged briefly, teasingly. Remus felt like every touch was searing his flesh, he was that desperate. Then Sirius stopped, and ordered him, in that mind blowingly sexy way of his, on to the bed. Remus complied, and lay down, for the first time feeling self consious as he stood over him, openly admiring the aroused body which he currently dominated.  
Sirius didn't leave him suffering long, and he crawled on top, settling over him, cocked pressed together. Remus was overcome with pleasure. He pushed his hips upwards just as Sirius pushed his down and they ground hard against each other, in a mixture of satisfying touch and agonishing torment. It was just a taste of what was to come.  
Sirius propped himself up on one elbow, using the other to tangle in Remus' thick hair, kissing him frantically, violently.  
Their tongues tangled together, fighting for control, desperately tasting each other's mouth.  
Remus clung to Sirius' broad shoulders as if for support, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking hard. Sirius pulled Remus' top lip into his own and together they sucked and bit and moaned.  
Sirus' hand slid out of Remus' hair and down his chest, grasping hard around his cock.  
Remus groaned and pulled his mouth away throwing his head back as he savoured the touch. Sirius transferred his mouth's attentions to Remus' neck, nibbling hard and fast up and down the long length of it, then following it with a long tongue swipe, pressing hard.  
Sirius' hand clasped hard and rubbed up and down, while he pushed against Remus' hip trying to find friction. His mouth sought out a tender spot beneath his ear and he sucked hard; Remus knew he'd have a mark in the morning.  
Suddenly Sirius' hand stilled and he pulled away from the attention he was giving his neck.  
"Do you trust me?" He breathed.  
Remus nodded, unable to speak.  
Sirius got up from the bed, feeling for the first time as he did so the scratch marks Remus had left on his back as he clawed for purchase. He liked it.  
Remus moaned for the loss of contact and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Sirius meanwhile was getting a pair of handcuffs out of a secret compartment at the back of his underwear drawer. He hoped Remus wasn't paying close attention, because it also contained a very revealing diary that Sirius under no circumstances wanted Remus to investigate later and discover.  
He returned to the bed and, watching Remus' face carefully, showed him the handcuffs. Luckily, it was a look that suggested he seemed to like the idea, very, very much. His eyes went dark and his cheeks flushed. Sirius grinned, excited and gave him another command.  
"Put your hands around the bed head."  
Remus, staring at the handcuffs, did so, grasping tightly and shuffling to make himself comfy. Sirius leaned over, providing him with an extremely good view of his backside as he did so (which Remus examined in great detail), and made the handcuffs secure. Remus tugged experimentally, revelling at the feeling of being at Sirius' mercy.  
Sirius also seemed to like the idea, and climbed over Remus again, settling to lean back on his heels and admire the effect of a Tied Remus.  
His hand drifted down and grasped his own cock, easily sliding into a rhythm which suggested much practice as he examined his prisoner. One hand squeezing hard as he wanked, the other cupping his balls and rolling them around his palm.  
Remus watched this longingly, aching to both give it and recieve it, and just watch it. Sirius smiled through his gasps as he saw Remus was unconsiously thrusting his cock into midair along with Sirius' wanking. Gasping, he shifted and tightened his grip. Remus begged under his breath, pulling at the cuffs.  
"Please Sirius, Please, touch me."  
Sirius knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer and settled down over Remus, putting him out of his misery. Remus arched up and hissing, felt Sirius' teech on his neck scratching down to his nipple. His hands explored the large expanse of skin, pulling his nails over his other nipple as he bit one with an open mouth.  
Making his way south, he licked his belly button and stomach, feeling him quiver beneath him. Remus half laughed and half gasped, his soft hair tickling the sides of his ribs.  
Reaching his cock, Sirius prolonged the agony of waiting and sucked hard at the tender skin next to his cock, cheek brushing against it in an agonising touch.  
He hovered over Remus' cock, blowing gently. Remus was incoherent, chanting "Sirius" in a stream under his breath. Sirius' tongue flicked out and licked up the precum, tasting it before returning to swirl his tongue over the top of his cock, tantilisingly wetting his flesh.  
His hand reached out and he slowly trailed his nail along a vein on the underside of his penis, before curling his hands around his balls and massaging them as he had his own.  
Sirius followed his hands path to the base of Remus' cock with a flat tongue, still savouring the taste. It was better than he'd imagined in his fantasies every night for months.  
Remus was trembling, restraining himself so he only slightly thrust upwards towards Sirius' mouth. Sirius finally took the rock hard appendage in his mouth and Remus lost control, crying "Sirius" and thrusting deep into the warmth of his mouth. Sirius pressed down on his hips to restrain him and sucked deeply on the firm cock pressed against his tongue.  
After an unbearable few minutes when Remus tried to concentrate on something other than the fact that his best friend was currently attempting to suck his cock dry, Sirius pulled away.  
When Remus protested Sirius asked him, "Do you want me to carry on?"  
Remus moaned, unable to speak. "What?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Remus begged.  
"Then suck me"  
Sirius crawled up his sweaty body and rested on his chest.  
"Open your mouth."  
Remus willing did so; the thing he wanted most after cuming was to reciprocate. If it was out of order, who was he to complain? Sirius eagerly pushed into his warm mouth, crying out at the feeling after such a long wait.


End file.
